


Desk Job

by deathwailart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Foot rubs, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something short and silly from earlier in the summer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and silly from earlier in the summer.

"Tony!" Pepper tries to slide her chair back from the desk because this is horribly inappropriate which of course makes it _completely_ Tony but it doesn't mean she'll approve of it. Because Tony is under the desk – it's technically his again but she's the one who's actually sat behind it to do more than google things – and she's sitting at the desk and she just _knows_ what Tony is planning.  
  
"Pepper," Tony peeks up at her and his dark eyes are flashing with mischief before he nudges her legs apart and then slips off her Louboutins, "do you _really_ want Miss Rushman to walk in right now."  
  
Pepper leans down but Tony has her right foot in his hand, slowly massaging the arch and she can't help it – she sinks right back in her seat and lets out a quiet groan because she's on her feet all day in those heels and her feet hurt. A lot.

She expects him to move his hands up her calf, to urge her to sit forward in her seat but no, he doesn't. He keeps massaging her right foot and then moves over to the left foot and she could kill him for this – she still might, once he's finished of course – because only Tony would think it was a great idea to hide under the desk and make her moan, looking the picture of indecency when what's going on is innocent.


End file.
